It all started in Friendship
by nightowl11
Summary: Jessica Anne is a normal teenage girl who falls in love with her friend, will she choose to save the friendship? or let her feelings take care of the rest?


I was born in LA but was raised in Stradford, Ontario. I didn't have the chance to see my parents cause i was raised by my grandma and grandpa, my grandma always tell stories about my mom and dad so i would know them though i didn't get the chance to see them, she said my parents are working at LA. She also said i have an older sister named Alissa and a younger sister named Kaira. My grandma taught me lots of things and always tells me to always smile at people and always make friends.

Maybe that's the reason why i do have many friends, but even i got many friends i still have this "best buddies". My bestest buddy is Justin, i treat him as my brother. He's so caring and funny and i can always count on him. Second is Ryan, well, he's a show-off but he's also funny and fun to be with. Lastly Chaz, he's a cute, huggable funny guy. I treat them like my brothers, i've known them since 4th grade and now that i'm in 9th grade we're still friends but there are some changes.

Back then while we're still kids, we always hang-out and play all day, sometimes we go to our treehouse which we'd like to call secret hideout. We always make fun of each other, and every year we got this little celebration to celebrate our friendship anniversary. But things change when we reached 8th grade.

I logged on to skype and see the three hooligans online.

"Guys i still got my homework, grandma said i can't go out until i finish my homework, plus i'm gonna help Blake finish his homework too" i sent to them

They started a conference and we're video chatting.

"So are we going out or not?" Ryan said "We can't, Jess has homework and she's busy" Justin said "So its like my fault?" i rolled my eyes "Well you can go out without - -" before i finish Chaz interupted "Shh! enough enough, we're all busy with school works, we can hang-out tomorrow okay"  
"Fine fine, I got homework too" Ryan said

"Jessica Anne" my grandma said staring at me.

"Guys you heard that? i have to go. chat with you soon okay." i logged out and turn my laptop off.

"Set your priorities dear, okay. Studies first before online stuff okay" my grandma said.

"Yes grandma, sorry." i smiled at her and started doing my homework.

After finishing my homework, i helped Blake with his homework and after that i texted Justin that i can't be online cause i have to help my grandma prepare dinner.

After preparing dinner i logged on to skype to check if the 3 hooligans are on, turns out Ryan isn't online. Justin invited me to a conference and we start video chatting.

"Homework done?" Chaz asked.  
"Yep, its easy actually but its pretty long" I told him.  
"Guys, i think we shouldn't hang out on weekdays cause we got homeworks and we need to study." Justin said "Well" "hmm" Chaz said "I think that's a great idea, besides we have all weekend to hang out and play hockey right?" I smiled.

They told Ryan about what Justin suggested and he's cool about it. As we go on our 8th grade we did that plan, no going out on weekends and hanging out on weekends. And days passed by so fast, its already summer break.

I checked my phone and i got 3 messages, 2 messages from Justin and one from Chaz, I read Justin's texts first

Justin: "Hey Jess! 2pm at the hide-out. don't be late"  
Justin: "Bring your skateboard with you okay? we're gonna have fun today :)"

I told my grandma i'm going outside to meet my 4 buddies and she said yes, as i prepare i read Chaz's text.

Chaz: "Jess, i'm going to your place 1pm i gotta tell you something"

As i read his message i got curious, what will he tell me? and why can't he tell it at the treehouse? i throwed my phone in my bed, changed clothes, went downstairs and waited for Chaz. Its 12:45pm and my phone vibrated.

Chaz: "go out, i'm outside"

I bid goodbye to my grandma and Blake and promised them i'll be home before dark. I went outside, I saw Chaz smiling, he grabbed my hand and started swaying it while we're walking

"ugh Chaz what's up with you?" i pulled my hand back and put my hand in my pocket.

"Ugh, just wanna let you know that i think i'm falling for you. Since 7th grade i like you and i think i'm now in love with you" Chaz said.

I dropped my jaw but i took it as a joke, i tapped his back "Eh? Chaz did you ate lunch? i think you're just hungry" i laughed and start skipping. I didn't look back but i feel kinda sad cause i know Chaz is serious but i can't tolerate this, our friendship will be ruined for sure.

Few moments later we reached the treehouse, i saw Justin and Ryan, we did the special handshake we made up and they saw Chaz looking down.

"Hey man! something wrong with you? Ryan tapped his back.

"No i'm cool, don't mind me. By the way, are we skating today?" Chaz replied.

"Bet we are! let's go to our hide out, got some doritos and soda there" Ryan skipped and we all followed him.

"You okay? you look pale" Justin whispered.

"Yes i'm fine don't worry" I replied.

Ryan throws 3 doritos to me and i opened one and passed the other 2 to Justin. Then Ryan opened 3 sodas and gave us the sodas.

"Ryan, you bought this with your own money?" i asked Ryan

"No it fell from the trees and i catched it" he laughs "yeah i used my own money to buy all of this" he added

I punched him at his shoulders "i hate you" i laughed so hard. Justin laughed too but Chaz didn't respond at all

"Dude, what's wrong? speak up" Justin tapped Chaz's shoulder.

"Nothing, ugh, mind if i go? i feel sick." Chaz stood up and left the treehouse without looking back

"Man what is wrong with him" Ryan said "So i guess we'll not skate today" he added.

"Let's go home now this is pointless" Justin said.

We stood up, fix the treehouse and we went home. My grandma was shocked cause i got home early. I went straight to my room and lay on the bed. Suddenly my phone vibrated, Justin texted.

Justin: "Jess, you busy?"  
Me: "Nope, why? need something?"  
Justin: "Can you come over here?"  
Me: "Yeah sure why not. i'll be there in a minute"

I fixed my hair and went outside to go to Justin's house. I ringed the bell and his mom Pattie opened the door

"Jessica!" she hugged me. "Justin's upstairs." she added

"Missed you Mama" i hugged her "i'm going upstairs now, Justin's waiting" i let go and went upstairs. I knocked at his door and he opened it, he smiled at me then i sat on his bed.

"So, what are we gonna do? play xbox again?" i chuckled

"No" he sighed "I want you to listen to my composition" he said

"Composition?" i gasped "You composed a song?" my eyes widen

"Yeah" he laugh "Wanna hear it?" he asked

"Hell yeah!" i said

He sang his composition and as he sings, i can feel my heartbeat, its beating fast and i feel butterflies in my stomach. I'm smiling at him and he smiles back, his voice sounds like an angel. He finishes his song then wink at me.

"So is the wink necessary?" i raised my eyebrow then laugh "Justin you sounded like an angel and your song.. its good" i added

"You think so?" he smiled "I'm entering the contest this Saturday and i'm gonna sing this song. Good or bad idea?"

"Are you kidding me? you'll win for sure if you sing this song" i said "Oh and, i can trust you right?" i added

"Oh course, duh i'm like your older brother" he tapped my shoulder, he sat closer to me and whisper "What is it? got a problem?"

"Well" i fixed my hair "its about Chaz, remember this afternoon, he's sad because of me" i looked down

"Sad because of you? why? you both fight?" he asked

"No no, he told me that he" i paused "likes me and ugh how am i going to say this" i fixed my hair again

"He's in love with you?" he said "I can see it in his eyes, but the question is, do you feel the same way?" he asked

I stared at Justin, i don't know what to answer, i mean i like Chaz since we're kids cause i find him cute but i don't know, i don't wanna ruin the friendship plus i'm still too young for this love thing.

Justin tapped my shoulder "Its okay don't answer first" he smiled "Let's go downstairs, i think our snack is ready"

We went downstairs and saw his mom preparing our snack, his mom both gave us a sandwich, after eating we went outside. I'm ridding his bike and he's skateboarding. I decided to go home cause its almost dark. He waved at me and i waved back then went home. I prepared our dinner and after eating i washed the dishes and went upstairs. I opened my laptop and went on to iChat. I searched at the list to check who's on and i saw that my sister Alissa is on.

Me: Hey sis!  
Alissa: Hey Jess! how are you and Blake? and how's grandma?  
Me: We're all fine here. Thanks for asking, how about there?  
Alissa: Everything's fine here, you're on grade 9 right?  
Me: about to be a grade 9. Why?  
Alissa: I can't tell you yet, mom will tell you soon :)  
Me: Oh, okay Alissa: i gotta go, take care and see you soon ;) Alissa is now offline

I wonder what is she talking about, and what does she mean about 'see you soon'. I'm still thinking when i heard someone knocking at my door, i opened it and its Blake, he can't sleep and he wants to sleep with me. I agreed, i tucked him to bed and he immediately fell asleep. I sat beside Blake with my laptop on my lap and my phone on my other hand. I got 1 message.

'Sorry about this afternoon, it'll never happen again, don't mind the things i've said okay. Its all a joke' - Chaz

'Ha! i knew it, you just need to eat lunch, haha don't worry i'm not affected of what you said this afternoon cause i know its a joke, goodnight Chaz xo' i replied.

Suddenly i feel relieved, well maybe because i know that Chaz is kidding, now i can sleep. I closed my laptop and sleep.


End file.
